The efficiency of luggage processing and control on the ground can increase aircraft turnaround and consequently reduce the unit passenger transport cost.
Generally, immediately after check-in at an air terminal, luggage is taken out of passengers' control and is carried on conveyor belts to be inspected and then deposited in bulk in containers. These containers themselves are then transported to the aircraft and loaded into its hold.
Given the numerous types of luggage, in terms of both shape and weight, and the size of the handling means to be used between check-in and the aircraft, it is not easy to propose a rational system for controlling the luggage with the aim of automation and optimization of the available space.
Thus it has been proposed that luggage be made more uniform in terms of their size, so that they can be transported in groups in containers. The containers are then placed on storage frames for the purpose of making them available to passengers at the air terminals on the one hand, and conveying them to the aircraft on the other hand. It has also been proposed that each piece of luggage be identified by an encoded RFID tag and that the acceptance or reclamation of luggage be made conditional on the recognition of the tag code.
Reference may be made to the document FR2975078, which describes an installation of this type. However, it has been found necessary to increase the security of the conditions for loading and reclamation of luggage by passengers and to reduce the costs of these handling control installations.
Thus one problem which arises and which the present invention is intended to overcome is that of providing a more secure handling installation.